1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of electronic color imaging. More particularly, the invention pertains to an apparatus for electronically producing printed picture postcards, carrying a self-portrait of the user, integrated with a pictorial background elected by the user, a process for using the apparatus to create this self-portrait postcard and the unique product produced thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of picture portraits, it is known to provide a painted backdrop for an individual to stand before, whose picture is taken by a camera so that the end result is a photograph showing the person's image superimposed against the backdrop. Another method is to provide a painted backdrop with holes or apertures cut therein in which a person places his or her face or head to be photographed to reveal the person as having their head superimposed on another background such as another person's body.
Photographs taken in front of painted backdrops present a number of problems. The camera is delicate and must be continually handled to load and unload film, thus the ever-present danger of equipment damage. The number and size of backdrops represents a storage problem and continuously moving them in and out of position causes deterioration to the painted surfaces. The total effort of arranging the backdrops and the user as well as the time taken to load the camera, arrange the backdrop and subject, take the picture and unload the camera, as well as the film developing time make it a long process. Finally, developed film is not the sturdiest of mediums and substantial damage to the film and picture quality may take place, even after slight handling.
In other respects, efforts have been undertaken to obtain a person's image by a video camera and transpose that image via a dot matrix printer onto a t-shirt or other tangible medium. In these situations, either no background is used or a pre-printed background is placed on the t-shirt. In either event, the choice of backgrounds is confined to the product itself and any attempt to increase the number of backgrounds would require more paintings, more backdrop boards or a larger inventory of pre-printed t-shirts.
On another subject, many travelers desire to communicate with their friends and acquaintances throughout their travels. These persons often desire to send a photograph of themselves in front of or near some place of interest encountered during the trip. Using pictures taken with standard roll-type film requires another person to take the picture, having the picture taken in good weather, being in front of the place of interest when the picture is taken, as well as the extra steps of having the film developed, the pictures printed, enclosing the finished pictures in an envelope and applying letter postage for mailing to the recipient. Often, the traveler desires nothing more than to place a small message on the back of a postcard. Heretofore, there have been no postcards available which include the self-portrait of the user available on an instant basis.
This invention comprises a novel apparatus for taking a self-portrait of the user, integrating it in one or more of a plurality of backgrounds chosen by the user and the self-portrait and background printed onto a picture postcard for immediate use thereafter. The self-portrait of the user is obtained after a short time during which the user changes position, while observing the portrait, to determine the most desirable pose. The background may be chosen from a plurality of preset backgrounds that may be indigenous to the area wherein the apparatus is located so as to eliminate the need of the user to physically be at that background when the self-portrait is integrated therein or pictorially represent other backgrounds. The apparatus produces the postcard containing the user's portrait integrated therein while allowing a clearly defined area on the backside of the postcard for application of a message, the address of the receiver and postage for immediate mailing.
The apparatus includes a cash-receiving device, a computer, a video camera, a video monitor, a printer, and a novel means to receive, store and, on command, present a pictorial background and instructions to the user flashed onto the monitor for quick and simple utilization by the user. The apparatus is preferably housed in a booth for location near heavily traveled tourist routes to facilitate use by many persons. While fully automated following manual input initiation, this novel apparatus and process provides the user with the novel features of viewing themselves in a variety of poses, to obtain the best pose, freedom to choose from a variety of backgrounds and rapid production of the finished postcard. The user is therefore easily able to send a fun, colorful record of their trip to friends and relatives showing them in front of a choice of backgrounds without bothering others to take their picture, be photographed in backgrounds showing locations they may not, for one reason or another, be able to visit or photograph and further to save on postage costs by using postcard postage in lieu of letter postage. In addition, the postcards are electronically printed and may be kept by the user as a memento or souvenir of their trip or mailed to friends and relatives. The unique postcard produced by the apparatus shows as a color print as opposed to dot matrix-produced prints hereinbefore known in the art.